gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
FRO-R02 Outlaw
The FRO-R02 Outlaw was a mobile suit from the series. Design and Development Although the FRO-R02 Outlaw was able to operate in space, the mobile suit performed rather poorly due to poor maneuverability and thruster capability. As a result, a variant of the FRO-R02 Outlaw more suitable for space operations was designed, the FRO-R02 Outlaw Outer. Armament 75mm Automatic Rifle Cannon: The Outlaw's primary weapon for short-range to mid-range combat, it was holstered on the side of the mobile suit's leg area when not in use. An automatic weapon, it could be wielded one-handed or two-handed depending on the pilot's preference. Generally equipped with standard kinetic rounds, the 75mm Automatic Rifle Cannon could also use High Explosive (HE) or Armour Piercing (AP) rounds should the combat situation call for it. In order to be prepared for combat against the Mobile Armours, the Outlaw was always deployed with six ammunition magazines, two clips for each ammo type. *'Long-barreled Modification': The 75mm Automatic Rifle Cannon can be configured to include a longer barrel by removing a portion of the front stock and replacing it with elongated stock and barrel, which extended range and improved accuracy. *'Grenade Launcher': The 75mm Automatic Rifle Cannon can come equipped with an optional underslung grenade launcher. OW-R1 110mm Rifle: When the carapace shell of the Mobile Armour evolved to resist 75mm ammunition, the Earth Sphere was forced to develop new higher caliber weaponry. As a result, the 100mm Rifle would become the new weapon standard for Earth Sphere mobile suits. Like its predecessor weapon, the 100mm Rifle could also utilize High Explosive (HE) or Armour Piercing (AP) rounds for added stopping power. A standard 100mm Rifle kit generally came with six ammunition magazines with two clips provided for each ammo type. Combat Sword: Composed of composite metal and tempered in a fashion lost to the Calamity War, it granted the sword the ability to cut and pierce through the shell plate of a Mobile Armour. The Combat Sword possessed enough durability to deflect the melee attacks of Low-Middle class Mobile Armours but were unable to withstand assault from High-class MAs such as those found within the Metatron Circle under Chahadesh. Due to the gradual self-evolution of Mobile Armours, the Combat Sword was eventually rendered ineffective against a Mobile Armour's shell and were consequently phased out. Equipment Wing Binder: Grappling Hook: Outfitted with a pair of grappling hooks found on the forearm, it was used by the Outlaw to latch onto hard surfaces and/or floating debris in space for quick maneuvering in the battlefield. The grappling hooks could also be used offensively in a limited capacity. History Calamity War The FRO-R02 Outlaw was the second mass-produced Frontier Frame-using mobile suit jointly developed by the Earth Sphere and Outer Sphere where it succeeded the ill-equipped FRO-R01 Pioneer. Learning from the deficiencies exhibited by the Pioneer, the Earth Sphere spared no expense in the construction of the armour, parts, and weaponry used by the FRO-R02 Outlaw. The Earth Sphere hoped that the strengthened Frontier Frame of the Outlaw would allow the mobile suit to stand a chance against the Mobile Armor onslaught, or at least delay them long enough for additional reinforcements to arrive. An initial batch of 100 units were manufactured in order to test the combat effectiveness of the Outlaw against the Mobile Armour threat. The test batch saw its first deployment on Mars in the Battle of Meridian Bay against an occupying force of Mobile Armors led by a Middle-rank MA. Reinforced with a contingent of Pioneers, the Outlaw showcased its superiority over its predecessor by narrowly defeating the Mobile Armours. Following the success of the Outlaw, it became the mainstay mobile suit of the Earth Sphere and Outer Sphere until it was eventually replaced by Rodi and Hexa Frame-using mobile suits during the middle stages of the Calamity War. Despite being phased out in favor of newer Mobile Suit Frames, the Outlaw still continued to see use in the Calamity War well into its conclusion. Many veteran pilots of the Earth Sphere preferred to use the Outlaw in favor of the newer units, largely in part of the customization options open to them. One notable user of the FRO-R02 Outlaw was the founder of himself, Agnika Kaieru. Notes Trivia *The FRO-R02 Outlaw was the last mobile suit designed to use Reactive Ceramite Armour prior to the development and introduction of nanolaminate armour. Behind the Scenes